I don't know how to deal with this girl
by Engatai
Summary: After one year of Kishin's death gang return to their normal life. Except Chrona who struggles to adapt this life. But then a new girl in a unique armour comes to Shibusen. They will change each other life but there is a problem. Chrona don't know how to deal with this girl. ChronaxOc
1. Chapter 1: New girl

**Intro:**It has been one year since victory of Maka againts Kishin Asura. His death had cut the power of madness wave but didn't cleaned the madness he already fark. Still new kishin eggs appears. But even though they appeared more often there is still time left for the students of Shibusen have fun with their friends.

Maka and her friends greeted as heroes after their return from the Asura's shield even thought they didn't wanted to be. Except Black*Star. But everyone learn their mistakes in couple of days and stop boosting his ego which had already reach the size of a gods. But there was someone who was not seen as a hero. Someone who still judged by his past.

Everyone changed a little over one year. Maka's body started to change in to a body of girl which is enough to make boys start to drool all over the place. Soul start to be closer to Maka for some reason known by everbody but himself. Black*Star stop climbing high places and start to yell like an idiot. Unless he is provoked. Which happens a lot so It needs more than one year to cleanse him from his idiot nature. Tsubaki somehow gained the reins of Black*Star making him do whatever she wants just with using some sweet words. A normal person would make Black*Star do awfull and hilarious thing but she was too nice to do such things. Patty's childish mind to normal but she didn't stop acting same saying "It's more fun acting like this". Liz got more brave(or braver I'm not sure) over time or she has to because she, her sister and Kid had a lot more missions since he was the son of Shinigami. Kids ocd got weaker but it is still strong enough to make him target of a lot of prank from others.

But sadly, almost nothing changed about Chrona. Even though he tried to change, it was hardest for him and Ragnarok maked it even more harder for him. Pushing him back from his hardly gained steps. Sometimes he doubt he make the right choice by standing with Maka. Surely she and her friends always helped him but no matter what they do he never felt at home at Shibusen. Slowly he was getting close to the verge of break between the sincerity of Maka and words of Ragnarok.

**NEW GIRL**

Chrona waked up from his comfortable bed and look at the nearly raised sun from his window. After looking at it for few second he turned his face glanced around his little room. There wasn't many furnitures in the room. Just a wardrobe full of his usual kind of clothes which makes impossible for people to discover his gender. Of course everyone in Shubisen now learned his gender in time. In the corner his room was standing a table and a chair. Table was empty except two frames. One of them was containing a picture of the whole gang taken a couple of months ago. Everyone in their usual poses. Patty hugging a giraffe origami, Kid standing straight, Liz standing beside him, Soul in his cool guy pose, Maka holding a thick book with both of her hands, Black*Star giving a thumps up right beside Tsubaki. All of them smiling except Chrona who standing far right of the group in his shy behavior with Ragnarok in his back mouth wide open, his tongue sticking out. Chrona's long ago written poem was standing in the other frame come as a joke from Soul. He told him if one day he couldn't win a fight he could use this poem of massive destruction.

This was all the stuff in his room actually. Which was enough for him. After the end of battle with kishin Lord Death decided place Chrona in a better place to stay. His old room can not be acceptable and it would not be wise to set Chrona to a house alone. At this point Maka offered him staying with Soul and herself. He get used to his new life in a month. Wake up at the same time, geting a shower and wearing same kind of clothes which hides everything.

He got up and move to the shower. Ragnarok never talk with him at shower unless he really wants to annoy him. Since there was no good material for annoying him there was a really little chance of Ragnarok talking with him. At least it was what he was hoping for.

"So what are we doing today Chrona?" asked Ragnorak in his mind.

"Go to school, enter classes and come back home."

"What? Realy? We always do same thing. Let's do something different."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Just something different. Liiiike… Like taking extra mission."

"Extra mission? For what?"

"Just to relieve some stress. You and I, go and kill some kishin eggs. Just like old, good days." Ragnorak stopped for a second and continued "Well not completly same as before but it's pretty close. Plus we are still at our 26th kishin egg. We need to work harder to turn me into a death scyte"

"Why would we even need to turn you into a death scyte. Its not like Lord Death can ever wield you."

"Pfft. Like I would let him wield me ever. It's not about title. Its about power"

"P-Power?"

"Yeah power. Remember how strong we was before. We was strongest. Nobody was able to match us. Wasn't it fun? It was like-"

"I hated those times. I don't want to remember again. Because of those days we are stil judged. People are still wary of us. I don't need more power. It's no use to me."

"Bu-"

"No buts Ragnorak. I'm tired of scaring people. I'm tried being scared. What I need right now is some peace."

"Stop this bullshit. You had all the peace you need for a whole year but you're no where close to happy. Both of us know Chrona. This kind of life is not for us. We grown to be fighters. You can't change a life time instinct. And we shouldn't change it. We are good at this."

Chrona think about it for a second. For one year he was good natured. He didn't harm anyone. He tried helping people. He tried getting friends. But it was no use. His reputation was just too bad. Only Maka and her friends stayed as his friends. Other people just ignored or stayed away from him.

"I'm not sure about it but I will Think about taking extra missions." Whispered Chrona after a while.

After that Ragnarok went silent. Believing he cleaned enough he return his room to get dressed. After wearing his clothes(What are they called anyway) he go to the kitchen for breakfast. Maka always the one who was preparing the breakfast since Soul was saying it was a uncool thing for a man to do and none of them was ready take risk of leaveing Chrona at the kitchen for more than 5 minutes.

Chrona entered the kitchen sliently mumbling an answer to Maka's "good morning" sit on his chair and start to eat his meal slowly not realy focusing at it. Even Ragnarok was silent. Normally he would pop out of Chrona's back and began stuffing everything in his mouth. After couple of hungry mornings Maka get used to it began cooking for 6 person instead of 3.

When Soul entered the kitchen he met with a suprise. Chrona was at table eating silently and there was no Ragnarok in his back. And more suprisingly there was still a lot of food, clearly not met with the wrath of Ragnarok.

"What's happening?" whispered Soul leaning over Maka a little.

"I don't know" replied to him moving to Chrona.

"Chrona are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just thinking."

"Where is Ragnarok. Normaly he would have cleaned table already." Suprised a little.

"He is thinking too." Now she was shocked. Ragnarok thinking? Maka wasn't even sure Ragnarok had a brain.

"What are you thinking."

"You know, just stuff."

"Well you can talk with us whenever you need."

"Yeah I know but I don't need anything to talk."

"İs it about a girl." Asked Soul from behind.

"Why would it be about a girl."

"It's just some rumours that you and Patty are involved." Said Soul shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course we're involved after all she is in the group." Answered clearly didn't understand what did he mean.

"I mean romantic kind of involved."

"Why would I do that? I don't know how to deal with tose kind of things"

"Where did your hear those rumours anyway?" asked Maka sounding a little angry.

"Black*Star walking around mentioning about it"

"And you just believe him. Just like that" now sounding realy angry.

"Now you say it like that it really sound a little idiotic."

"Because you are an idiot."

"I guess I'm going out early today" said Chrona stand from his chair.

Maka turn to him. No traces of her fury from seconds ago. Just some worry.

"Okay see you later at school then"

Chrona just walk to the school not giving his attention. All kind of thoughts flying all over his head. When he reach to school stairs he saw something he had never see before. A girl in a modern looking dark black armor a little ahead of him. He assumed she was a girl because she had straight, black hair matching to her armour passing her shoulders a little.

Chrona for some unknown reason couldn't take his eyes away from her. Her armour envelops her curves perfectly yet not making her look like naked. There was additional metal plates in some places making it look like she was wearing armour on her armour. Additionally there was some lines at her spinal cord and back of her arms. Lines at back of was connecting with plates in her shoulders and some other lines was passing throught her shoulder blades connecting her shoulders an spinal cord. At the back of her was two empty sword sheaths attached in X shape. She was walking in a normal speed, standing high and pround. Giving a clear message that she is not a normal girl you can met every day.

While he was inspecting the girl he felt Ragnarok coming out.

"Well thats some nice view."

"What do you mean by a nice view?"

"The girl. She look hot. I mean look at her. She is a total beauty"

"Only thing you can see is her back and that armor looks weird."

"First only thing I need to see is her back. Second that armor look like a great cosplay. And third we are the kings of weird so anything weird is directly a positive point."

"That was just plain weird."

"See thats what I'm talking about. How about going and talking with her."

"M-Me?Nononono I wouldn't do such a thing."

"Why not? You already tried talking with everyody in Shibusen." Ragnarok stopped a second and continue "Before they got scared and leave."

"I can't just go talk to her. I mean look at her. She giving a completly different feeling. It's creepy. I don't know how to deal with it."

They were so busy talking none of them realized the girl had stopped moving and looking at them from couple of metres above. She was wearing a mask closing up to her nose and there was high tech looking glasses in her eyes. He had a feeling those glasses are more than just for blocking the sun or showing of. Chrona immediately stopped and stepped back, alarm bells ringing in his head. girl just stand there, making Chrona feel more and more nervous with each passing second. The she turn around keep moving just like that.

"That was intense." said Ragnarok releasing his breath. "What was it just now?"

" That girl was giving a weird aura. I makes me feel uneasy." whispered Chrona "I'm sure she is dangerous"

"She looked dangerous indeed but I think you are over reacting. I mean there is probably no stronger person than us entire Shibusen. Except Black*Star but that's because he can use his soul wave to attack."

"You may be right. Lets head to the school. I don't want to be late."

Once they entered they met with usual humming coming from students. But this time talks was mostly focused on one thing. Black armored stranger. Some believed she is new student, some believe she is not. There was a lot of options. Teacher, an unknown death scyte, just a freak or an idiot who thinks she looks cool. But no one know who is she and this was what make her really interesting. He start to walk to his class but Maka's voice stopped him.

"Hey Chrona, Ragnarok we are here" waving at him.

He walk to her, founding whole gang was there, staring at him. He felt uneasy. Why are they staring at him like that?

"How was your walk Chrona?" asked Tsubaki nicely

"Good. Nothing unusual except a very weird girl."

"You mean girl?" asked Patty sounding cheerfull as ever.

"Black armoured one?" asked Tsubaki. Black*Star's frowned almost immediately.

"Yeah, you met him?"

"I didn't but Black*Star did" said Tsubaki showing Black*Star

"What did you two talked about Black*Star?" asked Maka sounding curious.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Said Black*Star in a low voice bringing his arms together.

"It's because he go there to tell her "she is stealing attention belongs to his godhood"" said Tsubaki smiling.

"What happened after?" asked Chrona start to get more and more curious about this girl.

"She just shut him up and sent him back" breaking almost everyone into laughter.

"I guess we are lucky she didn't come to talk with us. Shutting up Black*Star so easly is not something a normal person can do." Thought Chrona.

"I wonder why is she wearing that armour." Said Chrona.

"Maybe she is modeling a new armour for meisters to wear at fights." Guessed Liz. "It looked really good. I hope there are different colours."

"She probably wearing that to hide her ugly body." Said Black*Star clearly angry because of his wounded ego.

"Why would she do that even Maka don't do things like that to hide her flat body." Said Soul making it sound like normal thing.

"Soul you are either an idiot or trying to hide something because everybody in Death City know Maka Had a really nice body" stated Liz just before Maka Maks-chopped him to the death.

"I'm not hiding anything and I'm not an idiot." Said Soul with a low voiced and fully red face.

"Then you have no interest şn girls." said a voice behind them. Scaring them and almost stopping their hearts.

When they turned to the owner of the voice they found out it was coming from new gossip material of school. Her arms was connected at her chest, looking at Soul. Her mask and glasses not letting anyone to read her emotions. Shinigami stands couple of steps behind her, looking like he was waiting for something. Everyone looked at her wondering what is she talking about.

"Only an idiot wouldn't admire her beauty. Since you clearly stated you are not idiot there is only one option left." She then turned to Chrona "By the way I forgot to mention before. You got some nice hair over there"

Then she took a step towards Soul and lookd right in his face. "Now that I got your attention let me give you an advice. Get a hold to yourself. You're plating seeds of something which will make you regret for the rest of your life. Think for a second and realize what you're doing."

Then she turned back start walking with Shinigami leaving the gang confused, a Soul moving his lips like a fish to come back with a response and dumpfonded Chrona and Ragnarok.

"And thats the second person she owned with couple of sentences." Said Liz when she can finally stop laughing.

"HaHaHaHa Soul is owned." Half-screamed Patty.

"I-I wonder why did she complimented my hair" said Chrona in shy voice. Hearing that everybody lost themself to laughter. "W-Why are you laughing?W-What happened?"

"Dude she was deffinatly not comlimenting you." Said Soul when he finaly managed to stop laughing.

-BtM-BtE-

School passed without any events. Chrona just sit in his seat deep in his thoughts barely hearing professor Stein's words. Armoured girl never left his mind for some reason. Whatever he thinks she always find a way to enter his mind the half the last lesson door knocked Shinigami entered the class and head towards Stein. They talked about something silently. And after they had finished Shinigami turn his attention to class.

"Hello, how it is going?" asked Shinigami sounding cheerfull as ever. Some murmuring come as reply. "Sorry to interrup but I had an important announcement to make. There is a new student in your class. Her name is Night Hunter. Of course this is not her real name bu she had been known as this for a while. She is a weapon with unique abilities and I want to test them before she start this class. So any volunteers?"

A couple of hands go up and of course Black*Star's was amongs them. Chrona thinked about this for a while. A friendly fight? Ragnorak said a battle might help him open up a little. Plus fighting was his best point. If he manged to win this battle without scaring others, people might be impressed and trust him a little more. With these thoughts in his mind Chrona lifht his hand. The moment he lift his hand Maka's doubts end. Something was clearly different about Chrona. Normaly Chrona would have never lift his hand. He don't even talk in before unless something asked to him. But now he was volunteering for a fight.

Shinigami looked around the class and his eyes stopped at Chrona.

"Chrona come here. Just the person I need for this." When Chrona stand beside him he whispered. "Watch out Chrona. She is unlike any opponentes you had ever fight againsts."

"Night Hunter please come inside." Shinigami called towards the door.

The moment she entered the class everyone hold her breaths. She was the girls who silenced Black*Star, she was the girl who screwed up Soul. The girl whole school was talking about whole day. One of the reasons Chrona entered this fight. And now she was standing before him.

"It's gonna be a interesting fight" talked Ragnarok İnside Chrona's had.

"Bu-but I don't know how to deal with this girl."


	2. Chapter 2: Mysteries and Introductions

**Yeah I know. I'm late. Late around 8 months but I'm a lazy person. But I'm not gonna make you any longer. Here is the chapter 2… By the way I updated chapter 1 so you can start from it and also refresh your memory. Two birds with a stone.**

** I don't own anything except Night Hunter**

**Chapter 2: Mysteries and Introductions**

As Night Hunter move in a complete silence Chrona was screaming inside his head. Why she? Why now? Why did he even lift his hand. He was an idiot. He should have guess new student was her. She was talked about all around the school. There was no explanation of who is she. No clue why is she here. Of course new student was her.

Others think she was just a weirdo, but Chrona felt she was not from the first time he saw her. Well she was definitively weird. But there was something else. When she look at him he had a weird feeling. It was strong, elegant, dangerous and definitively cunning. Worst kind of combination. She could be a killer easily. Her aura tell him that and even now she was emitting that aura.

Maybe he should go back to his seat. He don't want to fight with her. But still for some reason he don't want to go back. He would be named coward. Not that he care but his friends might be disappointed. Only thing he is good at is fighting. He spent his live fighting befor he come Shibusen. Even now they want him to fight. Maybe fighting with her will make him feel better. Maybe he can get rid of his uneasiness this way. Uneasiness he got from the change in his life he couldn't get used to for one year.

When Night Hunter finally stops he had a good view of her from the front for the first time. She was not wearing her metal plates except het boots right now. Her mask was still on her face and Chrona was sure her eyes was watching him behind her glasses. He could almost feel her eyes moving around his body. Down her neck her armor was enveloping her chest. And maybe it was enveloping her body a little to much because her curves can be seen so easily he started to feel shy. With a little bigger than normal breasts, straight stomach and long, slender legs she clearly had a body all the girls ever want to have. But unlike her other body parts metalic lines on her legs was not at her back but at her front. They was following a straight line and disappearring at her knees beneath her boots.

After a while she look at shinigami and talked in a low voice. "Lord Death did you forgot what I promised you years ago?"

"I remember what you promised Night Hunter. Every little bit of it."

"Then perhaps you don't trust my words."

"Of course I trust your words, I now you are anything but a liar. Why are you asking these questions?"

"Then after all those words why are you giving me such a petty opponent?" asked Night Hunter raising he voice and pointing her finger at Chrona.

Shinigami raised his hands to calm her "Calm down Night. Knowing your abilities he is the best student Shibusen offer to you."

"Are you serious? This 10 kg pile of bones is best Shibusen can offer?"

Ragnorak whispered "Ouch" in Chrona's mind.

"Nigh-" attemted Shinigami but stopped by her.

"Don't Night Hunter me." Said armoured girl and turned to class. "I want another opponent. Liiiiike…" she start to move her finger around the class and stopped at Black*Star "Like him. He look strong. Naah he is an idiot." Then she keep moving her finger. Her eyes stopped a little later "Her" she pointed her finger at Maka and continued "I want to fight with her."

Before anyone have change to suprised Shinigami reject her "No, current Maka can not match you."

"Of course she can" said Night like it was obvious "She is _her _daughter after all."

"Night trust me, Chrona is only student in Shibusen you can go full out."

Night Hunter take a deep breath and sighed "Okay then. Where is your meister?"

Chrona answered in a barely hearable voice "I-I'm a meister"

"I don't even want to discuss anymore. Where is your weapon then"

Chrona pointed his back and answered"Y-You saw him before remember?"

Night Hunter just look at him without answering. Because of her mask Chrona couldn't see what was she thinking and it make him feel more uneasy. He could deal with not able to solve faces sometimes but not even able to see her face… It was awful. It make everthing way more harder. Like her secret personalty wasn't enough.

When she answered there was suprise in her voice "Ooooh Its your weapon. I think it was some kind of weird pet."

There was a moment of silence after that. Everybody trying believe if they heard right. Did this girl really make a mistake such an extend to call Ragnorak a pet? This will have dire consequences. Like Ragnorak coming out of Chrona, yelling around in top voice… Aand that is what exactly what happened.

"Who do think you are calling a pet?"

Night Hunter didn't answer him. Instead she stand there witout moving

"What, did you get shy or something?" asked Ragnorak again only to be ignored

Then she suddenly yelled "I can't believe It's so cuuuute." in an completely girly voice for the first time, earning a united "Eeeeeh?" from all students.

"What the heck is cute you stupid girl? Are blind or something. Are you an idiot?" yelled Ragnarok with all his might.

"Of course not. Look at those little hands and huge, cross eyes. Those are high class cuteness materials. And just so you know I scored more then 160 points in all my ıq tests." answered in a complete know it all voice. "But right now how weak looking you are, how smart am I or how cute is your weapon doesn't matter. Important thing is what you realy want." Pointing at Chrona

"W-What I want?"

"Yes, what you want because clearly this is not what you realy want."

"B-But."

"No needs for buts Chrona. I don't believe in words of people." She cut his talk. "Remember when I tell you my ıq? Even when I was a child I was too smart and also too naive. It didn't take long before I realize words are full of lies. People lie even to themself. How am I supposed to believe those words. So I start to use a more trustworty way to understand people. I don't care what you say, what I listen is what your eyes whisper." Said and contunied in a heart warming, nice voice. "When I look into your eyes I saw pain, shyness, regret and all kind of sad feelings. Clearly you had a terrible past but there is no determination for fight. No bloodthirst, no anger, no pride. Nothing about fight. A fight is not what you realy desire. I don't know what was you before, how many fights you was in or how strong you was but you are no longer that person."

"B-But fighting is only thing I'm good at. S-Should I abandon that?

"So you will fight because there is nothing you can do? How disgraceful. You are a shame to this school. Every student here has a reason to fight. Big or small it doesn't matter. But you are telling me that you fight because you don't know what else to do? Fighting is not something you do with doubts. I reject fighting with someone in doubt."

She will not fight with him? He was supposed to feel relieved but why didn't he felt so? She was weird, he felt uneasy just by looking at her but also her words sounds so logical. They made him question himself. Something he is not good at. Lately he really was thinking a lot, Ragnarok told him fighting might help him relax and now this girl is telling him fighting will not help. Even thought he just met her, even thought he don't know anything about her he couldn't help but feel she is right. Fighting, helping others, hunting kishin eggs, helping Shibusen, being good guy if none of them fits him what is he supposed to do?

"Don't fight you said?" whispered Chrona grabing his arm tightly, looking ground "I came here because I regret my past. I try to abandon it, forget it. But nothing changed. I'm still hated, still scared. No matter what I do nathing changed so I thought maybe fighting will help. But now yo-"

"Who told you to abandon your past?"

"Eh?" Chrona looked at her.

"Why did you have to abandon your past? How can you learn your from mistakes if you forget them? How can you find your way if you don't know where you are? What good to have a map if you don't know where are you? There is no end without begining. Accept who you are, your mistakes and move further with the lessons you take from the past." Night Hunter sighed and turn back "Geez, I come to have a duel but end up lecturing a boy. Anyway think about it Chrona. I will be at the entrance after half an hour. I need some preparations to do anyway. You don't have to show up. If you don't It means you are not ready and only an idiot can judge you. I can wait a year or two until someone else Lord Death can offer. Is it okay for you Lord Death?"

"Yes, I agree with you except the fact your leave. We already talked about this. Your education in Shibusen holds great importance."

"No it doesn't. I can learn social abilities from internet or books just like everything I did before."

"We talked about this too, you can't learn social abilities, you gain them by living in society not reading on boo…"

"I would like to have a long, boring, meangless conversation with you but sadly I have a fight to do, so what about we do it sometime around next century." Suggested Night Hunter as she walks to door."

"Night things like these are extremely important and you should not put them aside."

"Nananananaaa. I can't here you from this awesome and comptletely unique song I'm singing."she sang as she leave, Reaper following her closely.

"That was intresting" said someone from the class.

"That's the end of todays lesson then." Called Stein "Those who want to watch their match, go to school entrance, others are free to go."

As Stein turns his chair, kicking the floor to leave the class and tripping at door step, students begin standing up. All of them talking about the upcoming match which will clearly attended by all students. But Chrona just stand there without moving a hair, thoughts flying all over his head such a speed he can't even understand what he is thinking. Before he can decide what to think his friends surround him. All of them bearing a different kind of face.

"That was weird." Said Soul. Putting a hand on his shoulder. "What will you do now?"

"I say go beat her up." jumped in Black*Star. "That girl deserved it. That was the second time she called me an idiot."

"Everyone in Shibusen calls you an idiot" Liz stated obvious. "One more or less doesn't matter."

"It does. She don't even know how awesome I'm."

"Crying about something like this is not cool you now."

"Shut up, I'm not crying. And you're not cool since she make you eat your words."

"I think most important thing here is Chrona's decision. We shouldn't try to make decisions in his place." Said Tsubaki trying to stop their argument. "What about you Maka? You didn't said anything since the start."

Maka look at them with full determination and said "No. Definitely no. If it was up to me I would never fight with her neither I would let Chrona fight with her. She is too dangerous."

"Come on Maka, I know she is a little weird but that doesn't mean she is dangerous. I mean talking and fighting is completly different." Soul tried to reason with her but Maka didn't listen.

"It's not about the way she talks it's about herself. I met with her, talked with her and I saw her change from a innocent little girl to a murderous beast. She didn't even moved I felt it just by the tone of her voice… An extremely dangereous killing intent."

"Calm down Maka if she was that dangerous Lord Death would definitely choose me. Even if something bad happens almighty me will jump down and stop her. She is too easy for someone like me."

"Will you shut up and listen me for a second. Lord Death said I'm no match for her, he didn't even look at you. He come directly at Chrona. He said only Chrona can stand against full her. I'm not saying don't fight Chrona. I just think you shouldn't. But if you're going to do it please be careful. And the reason Lord Death choosed you is probably black blood. I know I tell you I don't want you to use it so much but if you realy need to don't pull yourself too much. If you need it to survive so be it."

"Geez you're talking like he is going to a deathmatch. It's just a friendly, examish battle thats all." Liz stopped her troubled talk. "It's gonna be fine. Even in worst case of senario he got these crazy regenerative power. He will be fine in no time."

"Yea, I guess you are right. Everyone will be in there we could always help him if something went wrong."

"I guess I kinda remember her." Said Kİd slowly "I'm not sure but it should be around 7 years ago. I think she stayed in Shibusen for a week then left. No one asked or even remember her."

"Why did she leave?"

"It might be because she couldn't find a meister. I'm not sure, I never talked with her. Even though I want to. She was really symetrical."

"What kind of weapon was she?"

"No one ever saw her weapon form. As I said she couldn't find a meister. It's like I know why but I just can't remember.

"Any way let's collect what we have. She has a unknown weapon, she is weird, has ıq higher than 160 if she is not lying, she has a bad sight to extend of calling Ragnorak cute, a talent for talking and so called a really dangerous killing intent –

"Hey"

"So practically nothing. It's not like we realy need to know anything ıt's Chrona's decision. The time when he has to make his own decision had to came one day anyway. So what will you do Chrona? Anything is acceptable feel no pressure."

Chrona wanted to try think about this but it was no good. For some reason she was drawing him to her and that just feel weird. "It must be from curiosity" he thought but he wasn't so sure. And then there was her words. They were interesting and somehow feel right. He wasn't so eager for battle but he want to listen her more. But if he don't fight with her now she was going to leave and he won't be able to see her again. So he could fight her –but he musn't hold back because he think that would make her angry- and after that she might talk with him and his adaptation problem.

Reaching to a conclusion he nodded "I guess I will fight with her. I felt it will end up good for me. "

"Yoooosh let's take our champion to his ring." Yelled Black*Star and start dragging Chrona out of class.

Everyone leave after them slowly talking except clearly worried Maka.

Once the gang arrived Chrona and the new comer's battle arena they find headline of that day standing in there waiting for them. She was wearing the additional plates from the morning, her face was stil covered by her mask. She looked at Chrona when he go outside and her chin gone down around 5 seconds clearly yawning. Was he that late to make her sleepy? When she finally close her mouth her shoulders and head dropped and she started yawning once again. She finished her yawning combo with a deep breath and look back at Chrona.

"I'm okay now. Somehow I'm feeling extremely sleepy. But ıt's suprising you actually came. I was starting to make plan of escape from Lord Death. Not that I can realy escape him. You know what they say " The place where fox eventually end up is fur shop." I gotta return here one way or another." Then she shrugged "Anyway let's check the rules. Two on one since I don't have a meister, I prefer If you don't get away too far because I have this weird desire to kill things I chased but you're free to do and hmm… Let's finish this before I want to kill you because there is not much people I didn't kill if I felt like it." She clamped her hands and continue with her cheerfull voice "And that's all I guess. Ahh and you're free to kill me I don't really mind it."

"Maka might be right afterall she got a scary way of talking, especially the way she talks about all that killing and stuff. Looks like you found a fun opponent Chrona." Ragnorak thought in his mind.

"Y-yeah she is kinda scary she talks weird and she has that weird mask too. Won't you judge my decision?"

"You decide to do something just by yourself for the first time in your entire life. And It's about fighting with a maniac, I'm so proud of you. But don't get used to it so much."

Chrona felt a little good about this. Ragnorak was accepting a decision of his. Sure they fight a lot and he beat him up even more but stil they were together from the start and his approval was important for him. Especially when his decision was OK for Maka and his other friends. It make him happy. A "click" sound take his attention back to her. Her left forearm was lifted to chest level and a rectangle shapedmetal was looking at him. She she looked at it for a second and touch it with her index finger couple of times then closed it making it almost invisible to eyes in her metal gloves.

"Smiles are beatifull and too important to forget, people must treasure them." She poked her finger to side of her glove and take out a small memory disk. "Take this back after the fight and add it to your album." She said and throw it to Maka. "She is a friend of you, right? And I will also add it to my collection, it goes well with your hair."

"Wait a second is it mean she wasn't joking when she said you had nice hair?" asked Ragnorak in a complete suprise.

"So Chrona why did you came here? It's clear you want this, your eyes are not lying about this. What's the sudden change?" she continued seeing Chrona shifting eyes "Come on Chrona you can trust me, at least until the next switch."

"Switch?"

"Something you might or might not found in the battle. So ?"

"I-I want answers?"

"What kind of answers. I can give you a lot of them without fighting."

"The talk from before, it was different then other ones I had, they felt right. I feel if I talk with you more it will help me and if I don't fight with you, you will leave and my chance will be lost."

"Did you realy find me that interesting? I'm flattered. You know what? It's okay." She said and her hands start to roam around her armour. "Where did I put those? Anyway I will give you one of my special cards. You can use it to wish anything from me. Almost everything is okay. And when I mean almost I mean it. ıt could be money, information, training and since you students need it so much even a witch soul is okay. Only two person ever got them and they still didn't use it. First one is Lord Death for giving me enough funds form my researchs and second one was given to Kami Albarn. You impress me in our fight and the card is yours. Deal?"

Chrona nodded. Kami Albarn name sounded familiar. Albarn was Maka's surname so she must be related to her. Then he remembered. She was Maka's mother. She talked alot about her. She hadn't met with her for a long time. Maybe Night Hunter know where she is. İf she did Maka would be happy to listen it. He should also ask about this after this fight.

"I should remove my mask, I guess it would be kinda rude to hide my face during intoduction." After she said that countles metalic treads loosened of from back of her neck from opposite sides, one by one her face opened and threads move to her neck, they stand in the air for a second then slowly disappeared in her neck like it was sucking them. Right half of her glasses moved down to her throat. She blinked couple of times and look at him her dark coloured eye shining unexpectedly. Chrona do not know what he expected but he was suprised. After Black*Star's words he was expecting some kind of scary face, or at least her face would have some embarassing scars but there wasn't. Her face was smooth and as much as Chrona can understand she was beatifull. She take a deap breath and smiled. "Nothing like an open face and clear sight. I should stay away from other people more often."

"If you don't like your mask, why are you wearing it?"

"Because this is not my face and I don't like showing it to people."

"H-How can be your face not yours?"

"It's a sad memory don't make me remember it right now please. This one is the one like most. I don't want it to change yet. So please just start already."

First Chrona didn't understand what she mean but then he remembered. Serious fights between meisters begin with introduction. He and Maka do that in the tunnels under Shibusen. Chrona opened his right hand and Ragnorak turn to his weapon from without a need for words. Chrona grabbed him and prepare himself.

"Finally, time for some action." Though Ragnorak in his mind.

"I'm Chrona" said Chrona his words barely reached his opponent. "Demon swordsman.

"I never done this stuff but I think I get to basics but I think I will leave some opening before we begin just to make it more fun." After that tread armour on her arms and stomach start to move except the parts closed with metal plates leaving her upper arms and stomach naked. Little rectanguler openings that Chrona didn't notice before start to glow blue and some sort of thin energy line go out from them. They keep growing until both of the lines reach sheaths behind her back. When they reach there energy start to form a shape looks like hilts. After shaping copletes glowing slowly fade it leave a black bladed chains connected to a same coloured sword hilts.

Her swords were nothing like he had ever seen. They looked like straight swords. They were a little shorter then 1 meter and four finger wide, but unlike other straight swords; after their 15cm sharp end, some 2cm wide, 3cm deep leaned gaps were settling in the edges, giving the swords a look between swords and two-edged saws.

That taken Chrona by suprise. He suspected she was a solo weapon but she unleashed her weapon form without changing any part of her body. This making feel even worse. Every second he spend close to her new questşons appeared and and he wasn't getting any answers not even at the half speed.

"Suprised? This armour –not he plated one- is not for looking good or protection, weell not completely for protection. It creates my weapon form form me. It is quite awesome don't you think. I build it myself." She said in a proud voice and take out her swords. Her swords were nothing like he had ever seen. They looked like straight swords. They were a little shorter then 1 meter and four finger wide, but unlike other straight swords; after their 15cm sharp end, some 2cm wide, 3cm deep leaned gaps were settling in the edges, giving the swords a look between swords and two-edged saws.

"I'm Night Hunter. Demon dual sword user. What do they say? Ah yea… Please take care of me."

**And that's the end of chapter 2. I was planning to include fighting in this chapter but I was starting to loose my confidence and didn't want to make you wait any longer. So the reason why I was so late. Because I'm lazy, unconfident, have a terrible grammar and problems with my spelling. This is why I need a beta who can correct my mistakes, help me with storyline and yell to me so I can lift my lazy butt and write.**

**Also I'm looking for someone who can draw Night Hunter and her unusual sword. I kind of imagined her sword myself and they was really hard to write. I worked on them around 2 hours. Even though I think I managed a good job I will be beter if you can see it with your own eyes. Since I suck at drawing, painting or any of those stuff I need someone who can.**

**I you know anyone or you think you are qualified for any of these let me know. I'm always open for new ideas you can always review (please do) or pm me your ideas about making this story better. And I thinks that's it. See you next year(I hope not).**


End file.
